


The Fear, the Fear of Falling Apart

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Day 21, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Good Sister Ainsley Whitly, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Panic Attacks, Protective Siblings, Scared Malcolm Bright, Sibling Love, Siblings, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: He drank half of the cup before remembering that he wasn't supposed to drink the tea, that he never drank the tea, but he couldn't remember why.





	The Fear, the Fear of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from the song This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink.

Malcolm was tired. He needed to sleep but his mom was there when he got home and she kept trying to offer him drugs and he was too tired to deal with her. He finally got her to leave, but she pushed a mug of tea into his hands before she left.

He drank half of the cup before remembering that he wasn't supposed to drink the tea, that he never drank the tea, but he couldn't remember why.

He thought about it for a minute, setting the mug down on the counter just a few seconds before realizing that his mother always drugged the tea.

He was starting to feel the effects of whatever had been in the tea and he was freaking out. He scrambled for his phone, clicking on a random contact and hoping it was someone he trusted.

_ "Hey, Malcolm. What's up?" _

Ainsley. Thank god it wasn't his mom or JT or one of his old FBI associates. Ainsley could help.

“Ainsley…” he said, his words starting to slur.

_ “Malcolm, are you drunk?” _

“No- no, I- the tea- Mom. She- drugs…” he managed to stutter out, desperately hoping he conveyed his point and beginning to hyperventilate in panic.

_ “Shit,”  _ Ainsley said, and he could hear her grabbing her keys and running somewhere, probably to her car, over the line.  _ “I’m on my way, I’m coming. Be there in like two minutes.” _

He opened his mouth to try and respond, but she hung up before he could. He forced himself to keep pacing, walking back and forth so that he wouldn’t fall asleep. He heard the door click open and he guessed his subconscious decided that he could rest now because his knees buckled and Ainsley barely managed to catch him before he hit the floor. 

“Ainsley,” he gasped, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey, I got you, Malcolm,” she said, holding him tightly against her.

“The tea… not supposed to drink the tea, why did I drink it,” he slurred, pressing his face into his sister’s shoulder.

“It’s gonna be fine, you were tired, mistakes happen.”

“Ainsley, I can’t- I- don’t let me fall asleep, I can’t sleep, please- I won’t be able to wake up-”

“Sh, shhh, hey, Malcolm, listen. I need you to trust me, okay?”

He nodded against her shoulder, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“I know this sucks and I know you’re scared, but you’re going to fall asleep.”

He whimpered, shaking his head.

“You are, Malcolm, and we both know it. Even you can’t resist those drugs. You trust me?”

He gave a tiny nod and he felt a hand move up to cup his neck.

“I know you’re scared and that you won’t be able to wake up and that it sucks, but you have to sleep. I need you to trust me, I need you to let yourself fall asleep, Malcolm. I swear I’ll be right there when you wake up. Just let yourself fall asleep.”

He let out a small, hiccuping sob and pressed his face into her shoulder, giving himself a few moments before he forced himself to relax in his sister’s arms.

As he was drifting off, the last thing he heard was his sister’s voice, saying, “I’ve got you, Malcolm. I’ve got you.”


End file.
